Stars Hollow
by PenguinDynasty
Summary: This is set when Lorelai first moves to Stars Hollow and her meeting with Luke. Not just fluff.
1. Luke's Diner

**I know the original story of Luke and Lorelai's meeting which is adorable and lovely but here's something different and not as good :p**

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Lorelai walked into Luke's Diner holding Rory's tiny hand in hers. She went over to the counter and sat down sitting Rory beside her. She had just moved to Star's Hollow and desperately needed coffee.

An attractive man came out and looked at her. "You new?" He asked.

"Yes…I'm Lorelai and you are?" She asked sticking her hand out.

The man took her hand and shook it "Luke. And this is?" He asked looking at Rory.

"I Rory and I two." Rory told him sticking up 5 fingers.

"Oh two, that's a good age." Luke said.

"Okay well I need coffee…lots of coffee!" Lorelai said seeing some in a pot behind Luke.

"Okay, and for her?" He asked nodding towards

"3/4 coffee, ¼ milk." Lorelai said grabbing a menu.

"She's like 2 she can't have coffee."

"Yes she can. I've given it to her before."

"No, it's going to make her spazzy."

"I'm her mother, she's going to be spazzy." Lorelai said standing up and making her way towards the side of the counter.

"Where are you going?" Luke asked her.

"To get some coffee, your being incompetent." She said going behind the counter. "Where are your cups?"

"You can't be back here." Luke said, stunned but amused.

"I am…cups please." Lorelai said looking through drawers and coming to cups. "Okay milk?" She asked looking towards Luke.

"I'll make it." He said laughing and taking the cup from her.

"Okay." Lorelai said going around to the other side of the counter. "I just moved here." She said

"Welcome to our crazy town." Luke said laughing and handing her the coffee for herself and Rory and grabbing a plate to go to another table.

Lorelai turned to Rory. "He seems nice."

"Very nice." Rory said as Lorelai put her coffee into a sippy cup.

Luke walked back over. "If you don't mind asking how old are you?" She didn't look older than 18 and her daughter was 2, and she was on her own. Wow. Maybe she looked young.

"18." Lorelai said. "I got pregnant, my parents suck so I moved out and work at an Inn, and now I have a house here, cause I'm amazing." She said handing the cup to Rory.

"Well I hope your kid turns out okay."

"If she doesn't I'm blaming you for giving her the coffee."

Luke laughed. "Okay."


	2. Broken Heater

Rory walked over to her mother's bed "Mommy I cold." She said starting to cry.

"I know baby." Lorelai said. She picked Rory up and put her in bed with her. It was winter, she had been her about 2 weeks and her heater had broken. She had no money and was desperately trying to think of something to do.

"I tan't feel my toes, I want to sweep." Rory told her wrapping her blanket closer around herself.

Lorelai picked up Rory. "I may have a plan." She said holding her close and going to the car. She drove to the diner and parked outside. It was around midnight and the diner was closed. She knocked loudly on the door. "Luke!" She yelled.

Luke came downstairs sleeping. "Lorelai?" He said quickly making his way over to the door and opening it. "Is something wrong?" He asked her.

Lorelai nodded, tears finally appearing in her eyes as she felt her daughter shiver in her arms. "I'm sorry but I didn't know what to do." Lorelai sniffed.

"It's fine, what's wrong?" Luke asked again ushering her inside.

"The heater's broken, I don't have any money. She's cold." Lorelai said attempting and failing to not cry.

Luke half smiled. "Don't worry, I'll fix it. Let me go get my tool box and change I'll be right back." Luke said shutting the door behind Lorelai.

"Thanks Luke." Lorelai said wiping her eyes and sitting down as Luke went back upstairs.

"He fix it?" Rory asked pointing to the stairs where Luke had just walked up.

"Yeah baby, he's going to fix it." Lorelai said smiling.

"Yay!" Rory said clapping.

Luke came downstairs dressed and carrying a toolbox. He followed Lorelai to her house.

"Thanks again Luke." Lorelai said as he got out of his truck.

"I haven't fixed it yet." He laughed.

"You will, plus you're here." Lorelai smiled to him.

"Well I can't let the two of you freeze. So where is this heater at?"

Lorelai showed it to him, and he started working on it.

"I'd offer you something to eat but I can't cook. So want a drink?" Lorelai asked as Rory lay half asleep in her arms.

"No, that's okay." Luke said. He worked a little bit longer and then smiled. "It's fixed Lorelai." He said as the sound of the heater coming on was heard. "Lorelai?" He asked turning around to see her sleeping. She had long past put Rory in her own room. "Lor?" He whispered to her touching her gently. She continued sleeping soundly. Luke smiled and picked her up, taking her upstairs to her bed. As he was pulling the covers up she stirred, turning over and opening her eyes.

She saw Luke and smiled. "I guess I fell asleep." She said then realized something. "You fixed it!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah I did." Luke smiled back at her. "Goodnight Lorelai." He said to her.

"Goodnight Luke and thanks." Lorelai said as he made his way to her doorway.

He turned around and smiled at her. "Any time. " He said walking out. Lorelai smiled and turned over going back to sleep.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The next day Lorelai went into Luke diner a found a table to sit at. Luke came up and filled her cup with coffee, and took the sippy cup Rory offered him to go fill.

"It was warm." Lorelai smiled.

"I'm glad." Luke laughed. "So what do you want to eat?" He asked her.

"It's pastry day! We want pastries, of course." Lorelai said.

Luke laughed. "Two pastries coming up." He said.

An Asian lady came into the diner with a girl about Rory's age. She took a table next to Lorelai's. "Luke we would like eggs." She said sternly.

Luke turned around. "Mrs. Kim, you're here?" He asked completely surprised.

"Yes, the house is being remodeled." The lady, Mrs. Kim said back to him.

Rory turned around in her seat to look at them. She saw the little girl and waved. "Hi, I'm Rory." She said pointing to herself.

"I Lane." The little girl said grinning at Rory. "I live over der." She said pointing outside of the diner.

"You tan't see my house." Rory told the girl. "Is dat your mommy?" She asked pointing to an angry looking Mrs. Kim.

"Yea. Dat yours?" Lane asked back.

"Yes."

Luke brought Lorelai their food and Mrs. Kim hers. Mrs. Kim's was in a bag. "Come on Lane." Mrs. Kim said grabbing her daughter.

"Bye Rory." Lane said waving.

"Bye Lane."


End file.
